


Erza

by EmeryldLuk



Series: Puck [2]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Alternate Universe, Guitars, Mage Guild, Nonbinary Character, Original Character(s), Other, Pizza, Secrets, Sign Language, date
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:14:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27141622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmeryldLuk/pseuds/EmeryldLuk
Summary: Puck returns to Magnolia, checks in at the Guild and then heads home for a shower and a lovely night in with their girlfriend, Erza.
Relationships: Erza Scarlet/Original Character(s)
Series: Puck [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1974676
Kudos: 3





	Erza

Puck stepped through the doors and smiled at the warmly lit room filled with bustling chatter. Candles shone down on the first floor of the Fairy Tail Mage Guild, casting faint shadows under long tables.

“Come and get it!” Natsu challenged Gray. Those two were always fighting unless Erza was around. Puck carefully walked around the two teens, making their way to the bar and Mira’s refreshing smile.

“Welcome back, Puck,” Mira said. “Tea?”

_ Home- Good- Yes- Thank you _ , Puck signed with a smile and a nod. They set their dusty duffel down and hopped up on the bar stool as Mira poured them a cup of peppermint tea.

“How did the mission go? Success as always?”

_ Always- challenge- I need _ .

Mira giggled. “Maybe you’ll get your wish. Master is deciding the participants for this year’s S-class promotion Trial.”

Puck raised an eyebrow. They knew what it meant. They’d been a part of the guild for a few years now, but Master Makarov had not yet seen fit to select them for the trials.  _ You think? _

Mira shrugged and set Puck’s teacup in front of them. “You’ve had a flawless record this year.

Picking up the cup, they took a deep breath of the mint scent. Mira looked away and cringed at seeing the fight between Natsu and Gray had escalated to include Elfman and Cana.

“So energetic, if only they could save that attitude for their missions.”

Puck drank carefully of the hot liquid, savoring the flavor. They looked over, watching the fight unfold. Mira leaned on the counter, a little wistful in her happiness.

_ Days- Old- you want? _

Mira shrugged. “I miss being able to fight, to go on missions. I used to be so strong.

_ Still strong. Heart strong. _

“Thanks, Puck.”

With a roar from a giant, the fighting stilled and the guild returned to more joyous noises. Puck continued to enjoy their tea.

“Puck’s back!”

A heavy hand slammed into Puck’s back, causing them to spit out the tea they were drinking and drop their cup on the floor. Mira winced. Elfman grinned, unbothered by how Puck was now glaring at him.

“You should have said something,” Elfman teased.

_ Tea- you owe me- Elfman _ . Puck tapped their finger on the tea saucer for emphasis.

“Sorry, sorry.” Elfman took the seat next to Puck. “So, what mission did you finish? Was it manly?”

_ Track- Capture- merchant corrupt. Council need evidence. I get for Council. Money- Easy. _

“You make everything sound easy. So manly of you. You don’t even seem to need magic.”

Puck raised their eyebrows and rolled their eyes.  _ Say- that- only you. Magic- mine- secret important. _

“Even from your family?”

Puck shook their head and got up to retrieve the broken teacup. They settled the duffel over their shoulders and signed to Elfman.  _ Keep secret from family. No hate me. _

He protested, “We wouldn’t hate you, Puck!”

Puck shrugged.  _ No want risk. Sorry. Mira- Thank you- tea. _

“Rest well,” Mira wished with a sweet smile.

Puck left the guild hall, strolling through Magnolia a few blocks to a tall townhouse. Facing the river, the windows were framed by stout shutters and gray painted siding. They let out a tired sigh and climbed the steps to the second floor.

The spacious one bedroom apartment had little charm, but at least it was in good repair and up-to-date. A welcome mat at the front door and a charming painting of a beach were the first things to be seen upon entering.

The kitchen was simplistic, with little beyond a microwave and toaster. The cutlery in the knife block bore stamps from a renowned crafter. The marble counter tops were were a little dusty, but otherwise polished clean.

The living room had a plush gray sectional couch with an ottoman that still looked brand new. A pile of unread mail sat on the table surrounded by bright oak chairs.

Puck went directly into the bedroom and collapsed face first onto the queen size bed made up with deep sapphire sheets. They sighed, feeling the knots in their back slowly ease up.

The gold rimmed clock on the wall ticked away the seconds. Puck checked the time with one eye, confirming that they had time for a shower before getting dinner. However, they wanted to just lie on the bed for a little bit longer.

The hour ended with Puck paying a delivery girl for two large pizzas and soda. They loaded up a plate with several pieces of pepperoni and lounged back on the sectional to enjoy with a book. After a few minutes, there was a knock at the door right before it opened. A girl wearing armor and a skirt walked in and grinned down at Puck.

“Elfman said you arrived earlier,” Erza said. “Am I late?”

Puck pointed to the pizza on the table. Erza filled a plate and jumped onto the couch next to Puck.

“What are you reading?”

Puck turned the book over, showing Erza the title as they chowed down on their third slice.

“Showering of Stars. That’s the one about a princess becoming a mage, right?”

Puck nodded.

“Cool.” Erza wolfed down a slice of pizza. “So, the boys wrecked the guild- again. Twice in fact since you left. You’d think there would be some kind of limit. I took on a dozen snow leopards in the north. Honestly wasn’t as hard as it sounded when I took it. Eh?”

Erza paused as Puck wiped sauce off her cheek. Then Puck signed for her to continue.

Erza smirked and dove into boasting about how she rid a back water mountain town of the magical beasts plaguing them. Puck listened intently, setting aside their book to focus on eating way too much pizza. Erza’s storytelling included her leaping to her feet to mime slashing apart imaginary creatures.

“So, what was the past week like for you? Did you slay any giants?” Erza asked, leaning on the couch. Puck licked grease off their fingers.

_ Nothing grand. Sheriff in town- help needed- arrest criminal. Sheriff no evidence. I track criminal, G. G not nice guy. Steal from employees, kill competitors, bribe politicians. Very Long list. Record evidence- Me. Trap G for Sheriff. _

“That’s it? Do you ever fight anyone?”

Puck waved at themselves: all gangly six feet with inked up arms, currently wrapped up in a bathrobe.  _ Fight- me? Hate fight. _

“I know but, even when you’re up against entire mobs, you never seem to fight.” Erza picked up more pizza. “And you still won’t tell me what kind of magic you use.”

_ Sorry. _ Puck laid one hand on Erza’s knee with a small smile.  _ Someday maybe _ .

Erza slurped down the slice. “Oh, you better. Or this relationship is going nowhere.”

Puck grinned at the mild threat.  _ I Promise _ . _ Tell me your week. _

Erza shrugged. “Pretty boring. I helped out at the Town Hall for a day just to have something to do, but they didn’t like me tossing people out the windows.

Puck shook their head and got up, getting an acoustic guitar from its stand by the wall. Erza lounged deeper into the couch, her fingers tangling in her fiery red hair. Puck tested out a few notes, tuned the strings by ear and began to play at random. They’d play up a song and if Erza could guess it without lyrics, they’d switch to something new. It was always interesting when Puck changed songs five times in as many minutes because they were playing Erza’s favorites. And then they’d play out a song all the way because it was something they’d recently learned and Erza still didn’t know it.

Puck and Erza spent the rest of the night like this. When Puck got tired of playing, Erza picked up their book and began to read to Puck until the pizza was gone and they were too tired to keep their eyes open.


End file.
